Mis recuerdos de ti
by shannea
Summary: De su pasado tiene recuerdos solamente, de ese pequeño de pelos alborotados y ojos esmeralda, su angel, ese chico que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Que pasaria si despues de unos años se vuelven a ver y ni siqueira ellos mismos se dan cuenta...
1. Prologo

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA JUGAR UN RATO NO MAS =) JEJEJE

BUENO NO ESPERO QUE ME MATE POR LA HISTORIA E STOY HACIENDO UN INTENTO JEJEJE NUNCA HE LOGRADO LLEGAR A UN FIN CON MIS HISTORIAS PERO CON ESTA VOY A INTENTARLO Y ADEMAS DE NO TRATARLA DE ABANDONAR JEJEJE

ESPERO CUMPLIR O SI NO BUENO QUE VOY A HACER NO TENGO REMEDIO DESPUES DE TODO JEJEJEJ

AQUÍ UN PEQUEÑO COMIENZO

-PROLOGO-

Cada vez que miro el suela recuerdo en los momentos en que nos tirábamos en el piso y empezábamos a darle formas a las nubes. En como pasábamos esos días en que el cielo estaba nublado, haciendo miles de cosas para pasar el día y esperar porque el siguiente fuera mejor. También en como solía deleitarme con su risa, sus ojos y lo que mas me gustaba esa sonrisa torcida, y como me unía a su tristeza cuando lloraba o se sentía deprimido. Es chico de orbes verdes, mi compañero, mi cómplice, mi hermano, mi amigo, el lo era todo para mi. Ese pequeño Anthony Masen, la persona mas importan para mi, por la que desvivía mis días. Cuando yo era su amiga y confidente, cuando era su Marie, en esos momentos donde solíamos pasarlo juntos y en los grandes inventos que hacíamos.

Igual aquello es algo que quedo en el olvido, después de todo fue mi amigo y también mi novio. Pero díganme con diez años de edad que significa para unos niños esa palabra. Talvez simplemente un divertido juego que emociona a una mismo, llegando a pensar que así va a ser el futuro. No lo se y tampoco quiero saberlo, tampoco me quiero de acordar de aquello. El fue mi amigo y mi novio pero yo no sabia lo que significaba porque mi mente recién se aventaba en ese mundo desconocido. Donde la noción de la muerte se hace mas visible y sabes diferenciar entre el bien y el mal.

Ahora a mis 17 años tengo que olvidar todo recuerdo de mi pasado porque ya me esta volviendo loca, el recordad como fue mi primer amor. Eso es cosa del pasado, con mis diecisiete años tengo que meterme en terminar mis estudio si quiero estudiar filosofía. Porque viene estos momentos en donde empiezo a recordar mi pasado, si todo fuera tan simple y solamente se quedara enterrado por siempre. El pasado no te lleva a ninguna parte solamente te trae recuerdos dolorosos y soluciones tontas. Si yo tan solo me pongo a pensar en lo que paso, me lamento por extrañar sus sonrisas, sus teorías, su forma de ser, haría que lo extrañara más en mi vida.

Ahora con esta mudanza que se esta realizando en mi casa espero volver a empezar de cero. Nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nueva escuela, y mi pasado se tiene que esfumar. Vivir el presente y planear mi futuro eso es lo que tengo en mis planes. Nada de distracciones en mi último año, tengo que llegar a expectativas altas si quiero conseguir una beca. En Chicago me esperan muchos sueños, solo me espera decir malos a la obra nada cae del cielo, tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

NO ME MATEN YA SE QUE AHÍ HORRORES EN ESTE PROLOGO

ES QUE NO TENGO EXPERIENCIA EN CUANTO A LA ESCRITURA PERO QUE

MAS DA SIEMPRE AHÍ QUE INTENTARLO O NO? JEJEJE BUE ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA NO LES VALLA A RESULTAR ABURRIDA

BESOS

SHANNEA


	2. 1 Chicago, instituto y patines

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA JUGAR UN RATO NO MAS =) JEJEJE

BUENO EL PRIMER CAPITULO YA LLEGO O ESO CREO, BUENO DESPUES DE TOSO ESTAN AVISADOS QUE LA HISTORIA PUEDE LLEGAR A FRACASA JEJEJE

NO ME MATEN PORFAVOR SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA MORIR JEJEJE

BUENO ESPERO NO MATARLOS YO DE ABURRIMIENTO JEJEJE

ESO ME PASA POR SER NUEVA EN ESTO =) JEJEJE

:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.· :·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.· :·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.· :·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.· :·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.· :·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·

**Chicago, instituto y patines**

El sol, las nubes, calor, días soleados, helados, refrescos, recuerdo como extrañaba esto, al fin dejamos ese pueblito lluvioso de Forks y nos trasladamos al calor. Gracias a Charlie ahora podremos disfrutar días decentes, no sabes cuanto te quiero en este momento, como quería salir de ese infierno. A pesar que este paisaje me traes muchos recuerdos que prefiero enterrar estoy contenta de poder volver a ver el sol nuevamente. Chicago es una ciudad interesante, definitivamente podré empezar desde cero en este lugar. Agradezco que a Charlie le hayan ofrecido una oferta mejor de trabajo, si no el jamás de los jamase me hubiera podido ir de ese infierno que fue mi hogar. Si bien voy a extrañar a mis amigos, que es lo único que lamento dejar de ese lugar, creo que si saldré a adelante y podré hacer una nueva vida.

Levanto mi cabeza para poder ver a mi nueva casa, y en ella veo que no puede haber otra que diera en el blanco. Era bonita, de una estructura y decoración que posee una mezcla entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, de un ligero gris desgastado, su tamaño no es como el de una mansión pero no era tan pequeña, por lo que veo es excelente para Charlie y para mi. Adentro también es extensa, formada por una sala de estar, en unos de sus extremos tiene una puerta de madera pintada de blanco, estaba un poco desgastada algo que la pintura puede arreglar, también tenia unos hermosas dibujos florales que atraían tu atención en un instante. Pasando la puerta estaba el comedor amplio con unos muebles de roble con años encimas, se notaba que nadie había habitado la casa en años. La cocina también era amplia y bien equipada, me va ser cómodo a la hora de preparar la comida.

¡Me encanta!- logre decir después de ver el resto de la casa, a pesar de ser vieja era especial, perteneció a mi abuela, ella quería mucho esta casa y siempre me traía en las vacaciones de invierno par que observara la historia de su casa, ahí fue donde ella crió a mi madre, mi abuela Marie. Fue una gran persona, era una mujer fuerte y amable, siempre destaco por ayudar a los demás con cualquier problema que se le presentara . René siempre me llamaba por ese nombre pero eso fue en el pasado ya que ahora no lo prefiero, me trae recuerdos que no quiero recordar, ahora para todos yo soy Bella.- La abuela siempre tuvo buen gusto

Me alegro que estés cómoda- escuché que dijo la voz de mi padre a mis espalda, es verdad estaba alegre con mi nueva casa, era el primer paso a una nueva vida.- si algo te incomoda solo dímelo- aunque en verdad nada de lo que estaba sucediendo me estaba incomodándome, estaba contenta al fin voy a poder ser libre de mis ataduras.

Si es que estoy feliz podré empezar de cero en este lugar, bueno voy a tener que estrenar la cocina tengo que hacer la cena- dije con mi mas grande sonrisa hoy iba a hacer una cena especial.

El resto del día paso rápido, disfrutamos de la cena y seguimos acomodando las cajas, después deje que Charlie continuara para tomarme un baño y dirigirme a la cama. Tome mi viejo pijama con agujeros después de todo era el único que tenia y no daba para comprarse otro total nadie me va a ver. Luego de la ducha, me seque y coloque el pijama y trate de escurrirme el pelo para no tenerlo tan mojado. Me lave los diente y me recogí el pelo en una cola, cuando ya termine de prepáramele me dirigí a la cama y me acosté. Mañana me espera un día largísimo.

Porque justo hoy tuvo la ocurrencia de hacer un campamento en su casa, ya vas a ver cómo me las vas a pagar. No se para que acepte si sé que cuando estoy con lo menos que hacemos es dormir, pero claro el con sus pucheros te convence Marie realmente voy a tener que encontrar un antídoto y tratar de no caer más en sus redes. Bueno espero que no tengas bromas para esta noche porque lo mato y no va a poder probar nuevas ideas conmigo.

Marie, al fin viniste- la voz tan conocida de ese pequeño demonio que tenía como amigo y el que planeo esta noche al aire libre en carpas y bolsas de dormir- creí que no ibas a venir- me declaro mientras me regalaba unas de sus típicas sonrisas torcida que tanto me gustaban.

¡Anthony!, sabes que cumplo todas mis promesas- muy feo de su parte el sabe que siempre cumplo las promesas que hacemos es lo único que me ata de hacer lo que me dice, si no fuera por nuestro pacto ahora estaría calentita en mi cama y no durmiendo en una carpa del patio de mi vecino con unos amigos.- bueno vine esta noche para que nos divirtamos, ¿donde están el resto?- no veía a Ryler, ni a Bree por ningún lado.

Están acomodando la carpa, no te preocupes. ¿Trajiste comida?- saque de mi mochila todo lo que había preparado para esta noche. En total eran 4 emparedados, un poco de frituras, refrescos y unas masitas que me tome el gusto de hornear.- Tus masitas, gracias Marie, tu sabes como nos encantan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras cuando sus labios rozaron mi mejilla, en enseguida sentí como una corriente ardiente por mi piel, lo que hizo que me sonrojara furiosamente- también me encantan tus sonrojos, mi tomatito- mirándome con burla y su típica sonrisa torcida que me compraba

¡Anthony, no te burles de mi!- le dije con reproche con enojo fingido, mientras el reía y agarraba la mano para llevarme hasta la carpa.

¡Hey chicos! Mar llego.- al momento de escuchar cómo me llamo le propine una palmada en la cabeza, el sabe que no me gusta que me llamen así.- auch, eso dolió- dijo mientras me miraba disgustado y se sobaba la cabeza

Sabes que no mes gusta que me llamen así, idiota- le dije con el ceño fruncido mientras veía como este se reía si razón aparente- me parece que tienes serios problemas de bipolaridad- algo que si aprendí de Anthony, es que puede cambia fácilmente de humor, en momentos eso me produce unos terribles dolores de cabeza.

Es que no sabes lo graciosa que te ves enojada- me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua y reía a costilla mía y mientras lo seguí mirándolo con mi ceño fruncido.- pero igual sabes cuánto te quiero, mi Mar- y esta vez su sonrisa se hacía más grande mostrando todos sus dientes, y con su característica picardía en los ojos.

Siempre busca la manera de zafar ¿no Antnony?- escuche que se incorporaba la vos de mi otro amigo, Ryler, el que siempre ideaba los planes para nuestras bromas, como seria de aburrido nuestros días sin el- Hola Marie veo que trajiste todo- y agarro todo que traje para llevarlo a la carpa- Bree esta preparando nuestras camas.

Luego de unos minutos de jugar y ver como todos caían en prendas tontas, disfrutar los disgusto de Anthony cuando perdía contra Ryler y de cuando se mataba de la risa con las prendas que me hacían hacer, disfrutando de mi fiel compañera, la torpedad. Cuando ya nos agotamos de reírnos de las pavadas que hacíamos llego la hora de almorzar, ya que después venia la mejor parte, las historias de terror, y ya tenía una preparada me asegure de poder hacer una historia que los asustara hasta la muerte. Ya pasado unos minutos, cuando todos terminaron de comer, se empezaron a preparar para poder escuchar mi tenebrosa historia de terror. Esta se trataba de un viejo que le gustaba comer niños y beber su sangre como si de un vampiro se tratara, con tan solo nombrar la palabra niños pude ver como se les descomponía el rostro por el miedo. Cuando acabe de contar la historia mi queridos amigos no podían pegar un ojo algo que lamente ya que se les ocurría despertarme cada media hora por cada ruido que escuchaban.

Marie despierta, escuche otro ruido, me parece que esta vez si es el viejo- otra vez la vos asustada de Bree- vamos Marie, los ruidos se escuchan mas fuerte- decía en susurros mientras me sacudía con insistencia se la notaba muerta de miedo sus manos temblaban, pero por más que insistiera no voy a abrir mis preciosos ojos- ¡Bella despierta!- ¿Bella?, desde cuando mis amigos me llaman así, según recuerdo mi padre es el único que me dice de esa forma, pero mis amigos como saben-¡Dale Bella! Tienes que levantarte- escuche devuelta me parece que seria mejor que abriera mis ojos- ¡Bella, despiértate recuerda el instituto!- Se escucho la voz de Charlie y de repente sentí que me encontraba en una cama, mi nueva cama mejor dicho asique había sido un sueño. ¡No!, fue un recuerdo, uno que definitivamente tengo que enterrar y olvidar.- eh Bells ¿ya te despertaste?- se escucho la vos de mi padre al entrar a la habitación y traía en una bandeja preparado el desayuno- te prepare esto espero que me haya saldo bien- dijo mientras me lo dejaba sobre mi regazo y me sonreía- come y luego prepárate, y recuerda dime si te agarra otro ataque- esos ataques, siempre hacen que mi padre se preocupe por mí, ya que desde pequeña vengo sufriendo ataques de histeria, los medico dice que tal vez haya sido por un trauma causado en mi niñez, mi padre piensa que haya sido la muerte de Reneé pero yo sé que no fue eso. Lo único que me trajo esto es que Charlie se lo pase preocupado de que no cometa locuras, según dice que pierdo el control de mi misma y cometo imprudencias.

Descuida, papá, me encuentro bien- le sonreí mientras me lleva una masita a la boca- gracias por el desayuno, ahora termino y me visto para luego irnos, bien- el asintió y me dio un beso en la frente para luego irse por la puerta y dejarme devuelta sola en mi habitación. Luego del desayuno me levante pare escoger que me pondría hoy, el dia era bastante caluroso asique me decidí por unos Short de jeans color negros y una remera mangas cortas color azul, de un estampado simple y una capucha en la parte de atrás, y para lo ultimo me puse mis inseparable converse de color azul para hacer juego con la remera. En cuanto a mi pelo, recogí oda mi melena caoba en una simple coleta para evitar que se me acumule el calor en el cuello. Cuando ya me sentí lista baje las escaleras para ir hasta donde se encontraba Charlie y así ponernos en marcha.

Asique esta va a ser mi nueva escuela-pensé mientras veía un edificio realmente grande, esto si que supera el instituto de Forks. Ya estoy impaciente por comenzar a ir a la escuela. Apenas entre al edificio vi como los rostros de muchos chicos me miraban con interés lo que hizo que me sonrojara automáticamente, nunca me gusto llamar la atención pero se ve que iba a tener que ir haciéndome la idea. Luego de unos minutos de caminar por un montón de pasillo hasta llegar la receptoría para presentar los papeles y así inscribirme en el colegio, me hicieron una serie de preguntas, luego pidieron que le pasara mis notas, Charlie les entrego mi boletín con cierto orgullo que hizo que avergonzara eso quiere decir que mas sonrojos en esta tarde.

Bien Isabella Swan, tu promedio es excelente, y veo que también eres campeona infantil y has ganado mucho torneos en patinaje artístico- dijo mientras me relegaba una sonrisa amable y me daba la mano para al fin ser aceptada en este instituto- una joya como tu siempre es bienvenida, me tomare el atrevimiento de pedir que si nos hace el favor de unirse a nuestro equipo, si no te es mucha molestia- molestia esta bromeando es lo que más amo además de leer y escribir, en Forks practique pero es como que no hubiera micha competencia en ese lugar y Charlie no tenia tiempo para poder llevarme a Torneo de gran escala, claro que aceptare.

Acepto Director Volturi, se que esta es una oportunidad muy importante para mi así que acepto gustosamente- le dije con mis mas sinceras palabras y realmente sonrojada, se ve que al director le agradaron mucho mis palabras porque al momento me ofreció ver las practicas que se estaban realizando y con una sonrisa acepte. Luego de despedirme de Charlie, el Director Volturi me llevo hasta la sala de entrenamiento. Ahí vi una un grupo de chicas que escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su entrenadora que explicaba como debían hacer unos giros

Didíme, ven un momento- grito el director a la entrenadora y en cuanto esta lo vio se dirigió directamente hacia nosotros. Era mujer realmente hermosa y atractiva, su piel era de un tono blanco pero no tan pálido como el mío, tenia un rostro redondo y rodeado de pecas que la hacían atractiva, sus ojos eran de un celeste realmente claro y resaltado por unas espesas pestañas que remarcaba la belleza de sus ojos, su pelo era de un pelirrojo brillante que se encontraba recogido en un rodete perfecto. Esta mujer no debía pasar los 28 se a veía joven como para ya tener una carrera como entrenadora.

Director, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo de repente y luego me miro mirarme, para que automáticamente se le encendiera el foco ante el descubrimiento- es la chica nueva, quieres que entre al equipo, ¿no?- dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras, el director asentía lo recién dicho- Bueno, soy Didíme Denalí, mucho gusto y tu debes ser…

Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella- dije con naturalidad y mi inseparable sonrojo- mucho gusto- le respondí mientras le tomaba la mano.

Bueno, Bella creo que no trajiste tus patines asique no podrás participar de la clase pero si gustas puedes ver y la próxima clase apuntarte a la practica- me dijo con una sonrisa y con una amabilidad característica en su rostro.

En realidad, tengo los patines en la mochila- dije con timidez y un notable sonrojo en mi cara, s que luego de anotarme en el colegio tenia pensado ir a una pista y así patinar un poco, ya que es lo único que me relaja y distrae.- es que tenia pensado ir a una pista luego de inscribirme pero se ve que el director me sorprendió con su propuesta- sentía toda la vergüenza en mi rostro y de seguro que estoy completamente roja, como odio estos sonrojos.

¡Que bueno entonces vas a poder unirte a la practica!- sonrió Didíme mientras me tomaba de un brazo y me dirigía al vestuario, allí me indio en donde me podía cambiar. Como no traía un traje se tomo el atrevimiento de prestarme uno para esta práctica- Bella ven, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz – me alentó ella cuando llegamos a la pista y las demás chicas se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un extraterrestre, me sentía incomoda ante sus miradas curiosas.- Chicas ella es Bella Swan, ahora nos mostrara lo que es capaz de hacer - dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi mientras me señalaba la pista, cuando la vi me pude disfrutar de todo el espacio que se podría utilizar en el hielo, es mucho mas grande de la que hay en Forks.

Claro ahora – dije mientras empezaba unir una serie de piruetas que se formaban en mi mente y calculaba cuales podría hacer en ese instante. Cuando me dispuse a iniciarla, sentí como si el hielo fuera toda mi vida y que yo debía seguir su ritmo, por cada pirueta que hacia sentía la satisfacción en mi cuerpo y el deseo de hacer otras, también el sentir que me estremecía a la hora de hacer un salto y la brisa chocaba contra mi cuerpo. Ese anhelo que siempre llenaba mi corazón y la gracia de poder sentirme plena, el hielo es una de las maneras mejores de expresarme, siempre ame el hielo y lo voy a seguir amando. Algo raro para mi, después de todo yo odio el frío la lluvia, lo húmedo, pero al hielo no lo aborrecía, es mas amabas el hielo para mi era mi salvación en donde se encuentra mi vida encarnada. Cuando ya sentí que era suficiente termine con un _Triple loop*, _para darle un final a la coreografía que me había inventado, y me dirigí hacia la entrenadora.

Bella, eso fue asombroso, realmente tienes talento- mostraba todo su asombro y admiración así mi persona lo que hizo que aparecieran otros de mis malditos sonrojos. No es que quiera ser egocéntrica, pero se ve que no era la única que me miraba con una admiración ya que las chicas se acercaron inmediatamente y me daban me daban una bienvenida.- bueno chicas sigamos con la practica.- nos ordeno la entrenadora luego de que todo el alborota de las presentación se terminara de efectuar. Después de un rato de practicar empecé a hablar con las chicas ya que después de todo el hielo era lo que mas teníamos en común en este lugar, hubo una chica que me callo realmente bien, su nombre era Tanya, era de una estatura media un poco mas alta que yo, tenia el pelo de un brillante color rubio rojizo, su piel parecía porcelana lo que la hacia destacar, su rostro tenia una forma medio ovalada, y sus ojos de un azul violáceo brillaban cada vez que mostraba sus radiante sonrisa. Resulta que ambas concordábamos en algunos gustos pero se notaba que ella era una persona totalmente abierta.

Bella, que te parece seguir con nuestra charla en una salida de compras - me propuso mientras estábamos en los vestidores.- va si te parece bien, mañana es tu primer día de escuela y tenemos que encontrar algo de ropa para tu primer día, tienes que fascinar al mundo.- me sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo, ahora ya tenia idea a quienes tenia que fascinar, aunque ya sabia que era lo que quería acepte igual seria divertido conocer el centro comercial de Chicago.

Esta bien, no hay ningún problema- asentí cuando termina de colocarme mis converse y veía como ella se colocaba un poco de brillo labial, me ofreció un poco pero yo me negué, no era muy fanáticas de la pinturas.- solo espera que le avise a Charlie.- y ella asintió, tome mi celular le marque a mi papa y le avise que me iba de compras con amiga que había hecho recientemente.

Bueno ya le avisaste ahora nos iremos a escoger el guardarropa de mi nueva mejor amiga- nos dirijamos a su auto, como era la única que tenia, y como mi destartalada camioneta vieja falleció haya en forks, como extrañaba mi cacharro después de todo tenia actitud. En tonado el camino la pasamos charlando, de cómo era las escuela, de lo que me tenia que cuidar y donde podía estar a salvo, me hablo de cómo eran los profesores, de cuales tenia que cuidarme. Realmente Tanya era una muy buena persona, además de formar del grupo de patinaje estaba en una series de protestas en contra caza de algunos animales ya que según ella amaba los animales además de agregarle de que es vegetariana. Yo le conté de mi vida en Forks, de mis amigos y de lo que teníamos que hacer allá para no aburrirnos, le dije que vivía con mi padre y menos mal que no se le ocurrió preguntar por mi madre, ese tema es intocable para mi. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me adentro a una tienda que vendía ropa informal realmente linda. Mientras me miraba y según ella analizaba lo que me podría llegar a quedar bien y lo que no.

Veamos, esta blusa rosa no contrarresta con tu piel, esta celeste apaga tus ojos, veamos que podría ser- pensaba mientras guiaba sus ojos por toda la tienda y encontrar algo que llamara su atención, hasta se ve que encontró lo que buscaba porque en un instante desapareció de mi vista.- Bella esto te quedara perfecto- apareció devuelta con una hermosa blusa de un color azul con unos detalles en de otro azul mas claro, era simple pero realmente hermosa, me la tiro y me metió en el vestidor mientras me pasaba una minifalda negra- toma ponte esto también mientras busco alguna sandalias que peguen con la ropa- después de termina de colocarme la ropa ella apareció con unas hermosas sandalias chatitas de color negro con unas flores azules, pero lo que me agradaron mas porque no tenían nada tacos. Me las coloque inmediatamente, Salí del probador y me di cuenta que Tanya me esperaba con otras mudas de ropas que me hizo probar. Despues de haber elegido mi ropa se dispuso a buscarse ropa, mientras yo le sostenía la ropa y ella salía del probador con cada muda que escogía. Todo lo que ella se ponía le quedaba realmente bien, tenia porte de modelo. Después de haber casi saqueado metafóricamente las tiendas no dirigimos a una cafetería para tomar algo.

Y Bella, cuéntame algo de tu vida- empezó a hablar después de de llegar a nuestros asientos- digamos tuviste que despedirte de alguien de allá- vi en ella una pizca de picardía, por sonsacare información, ella me había puesto entre la espada y la pared no me quedo otra que asentir.

Si pero igual ya habíamos terminado hace un año.- Jacob se me vino en la mente, habíamos comenzado siendo amigos hasta que decidimos llevar nuestra relación a adelante. Como quedo obviado nuestra relación no funcionó y quedamos como amigos.- Igual éramos amigos, es una de las personas que más extraño de Forks.

Debe ser feo tener que despedirte de todos tus amigo.-

Si lo es, y cuéntame algún afortunado.- le dije directamente viendo por primera vez que se sonrojaba y mientras retorcía la servilleta, se la notaba nerviosa.

Si, hace un año que salimos, realmente lo amo y mi amor por el crece cada día.-y vi como su rostro se cambiaba a una expresión soñadora, realmente era gracioso verla como un chico podía cambiarla en tan solo pocos minutos.- El también va al instituto, ya lo vas a conocer, y como eres mi nueva amiga de ahora en adelante formaras parte de nuestro grupo.- Era agradable tener amigos, y ahora ya iba formar parte de un grupo realmente tendría que agradecerle al destino por sus molestias. Tanya se mostraba ser una amiga realmente confiable y ambas nos agradamos mejor después de conocernos con nuestras charlas.

Tanya realmente eres muy buena amiga- después de termina mi frase senti como los brazos de mi nueva amiga me abrazaban, algo que me tomo por sorpresa pero al fin d cuenta le correspondí.-

Y tu no sabes lo feliz que me hace que no seas como las demás chicas, en verdad Bella eres especial.- especial esa es la palabra que usa la mayoría de la gente para describirme, no que es lo que ven en mi que dicen que soy especial. En mi pensar no creo eso solo trato de llevar mi vida de una forma más o menos honesta.- me alegra que seas mi nueva mejor amiga.-

:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.· :·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.· :·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.· :·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.·:·.:.

BUENO EL FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN LA HISTORIA CONTINUA =) JEJEJE

DEJEN COMENTARIO PLIS, NO IPORTAN SI SON BUENOS O MALOS, SOLO HAGANME SABER COMO LO ESTOY HACIENDO YA QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y ES BUENO SABER JEJEJE

MAÑANA TALVZ PONGA OTRO CAP.

BESOS

SHANNEA


End file.
